The present invention relates to apparatus for effecting mammography.
The art field of X-ray equipment embraces a variety of types of apparatus, differing primarily on the basis of the particular application.
One such particular application is that of breast X-ray examination, the radiographic appliance for which comprises a container accommodating an X-ray film destined to receive the image, and an X-ray source directed at the film; in addition, use is made of means located between the film and the source, against which to rest, and if necessary, to compress the breasts under examination.
The X-ray appliance is mounted to a horizontally disposed shaft, the shaft in turn being carried on a height-adjustable slide capable of traversing up and down an upright stand.
The fit between the horizontal shaft and the slide is such that the shaft can be rotated about its own longitudinal axis, together with the appliance.
This rotation facility is of fundamental importance in enabling X-ray images to be taken from different angles, and more exactly, avoiding the possibility that one image only be generated precisely in the shadow of the suspected foreign body, or lump, i.e. in a direction along which the lump might remain transparent to or hidden from the X-rays.
Clearly, a successful mammography requires that the breasts be offered to and accurately positioned on the rest; this is a procedure carried out by the radiographer, whose task it is also to ensure that no shift in position occurs during the examination. With existing apparatus, however, such requirements bring difficulty for the operator and/or discomfort to the patient, as the radiographer is obliged to adjust the position of the patient's breasts while standing alongside or behind her.
Stationed alongside the patient, the radiographer's movement is inevitably restricted by the presence of the stand on the one side, and on the other, of a patient who obviously must remain motionless. The second position mentioned, i.e. behind the patient, is impractical for several reasons, not least of which being the impossibility of seeing how the patient's breasts are in fact disposed on the rest.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to embody X-ray apparatus for mammography such as can give the radiographer greater freedom of movement, at least for the purpose of verifying the correct position of a patient's breasts when offered to the apparatus: in short, allowing the radiographer to operate with the patient positioned facing opposite throughout the examination, and thus ensure that her breasts are correctly disposed on the rest.
A further object of the invention is to allow the patient freedom of posture, i.e. the possibility of remaining upright, standing or sitting, supine, or again, inclined forward with the breasts hanging in order to induce any suspected lump lower during the examination, and thus enhance the X-ray.